


Duty

by Mikii



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone gets their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Pale hands ran over the smooth surface of the marble balcony, taking in every bit of detailed and intricate craftsmanship etched into the stone. Meanwhile, vibrant blue eyes shifted over the landscape, taking in the palace gardens below and the bustling city beyond the walls that housed some 60,000 citizens. The Kingdom of Magnolia was renowned for its beauty and architecture, and having lived here many numbers of years, one would think Mirajane Strauss would be used to such sights. 

However, the impending notion that after tomorrow she would be whisked away from here to live in a foreign country across the Choral Sea caused one to re-evaluate things at times. The possibility that she might never see this sight again brought with it a heavy and unwelcome weight in her stomach. Suddenly, even the putrid smells that came from the kitchen when Evergreen was cooking seemed nostalgic, and Mira was reluctant to give it all up.

Turning her head, her eyes sought out the white gown hung up in her room behind, the extravagance of which made it impossible to overlook. Made of ivory white colour, the dress had been tailored specifically for her, and no doubt every eye would be on her come tomorrow when she walked down the aisle.

She felt sick.

Thinking it not a good idea to be leaning over the balcony when ill – she could only imagine how the unlucky someone would feel if they were walking below and had _that_ falling down on them – Mira returned into her room, closing the balcony doors behind her.

She'd lived in this palace as a guest for four years now, since she was fifteen and her entire family had been slaughtered all in one night. She only survived because she got knocked out and had the luck of a maid being fatally injured and falling on top of her form to bleed out, leading all the invaders to think of her as yet another corpse.

King Makarov had come to the her aid the following morning, to find all the noble family of Strauss murdered except for her. He had been like a father to her all these years.

...And now he was sending her half way across the world as the bride to a stranger, so that his kingdom might alliance itself with theirs.

This was how things went.

Coming to a halt in the middle of her room, the young woman held her head high with her chin in the air, posture straightening as she stared ahead.

“Do you intend on hiding there forever?”

The young man stood in the shadows behind her unfolded his arms at her voice, taking a step away from the wall.

“M'Lady.” He stated in a drawl, eyes boring into her own as he gave a bow. To anybody else, it would be considered a rude offence to have such behaviour before a noble woman, but then again Laxus Dreyar was a Prince. He was used to doing as he pleased.

Her eyes narrowed at the action, and she stared at him with lips pressed into a thin line. With determined eyes that reflected any and all fierce emotions she held; a curvaceous yet strong body that could defeat most men in combat, and the regal elegance of movement with each step she took, it came as no surprise to anyone that come tomorrow she would become a Queen. 

The only difference that there had been when he had imagined it years ago, was that it would be _him_ who she rule beside.

But somehow, things always ended up turning outside of ones expectations.

“I thought I should come and give me wishes to the bride-to-be.” He noted, gaze drilling into her own as he searched for any sign of doubt or weakness. “I don’t expect we’ll meet one another again, after you leave with your new husband King Fred Justine.”

“It’s _Freed_.”

“On first name terms already, are we? I was under the assumption you hadn't even met this man yet. Not until your actual wedding."

Her body was tense in his presence, and with the way she was staring at him through dark eyes, he had no doubt if he prodded her in the wrong way too many times, he'd unleash the monster beneath that would attack.

Dangerous things were prone to attack when cornered. He was simply giving her the bait to snap at and unleash her anger out upon.

“I have not.” She replied, haughtily. “However, I have no doubts in my mind he will be a better gentleman that you could ever aspire to be, your Royal Highness.” Bitterness laced her voice, tainting her words into something foul as she glowered at him as if he was dirt beneath her feet.

In response, the blond Prince took a step towards her, inclining his head so he might look down on her face. “I highly doubt that.” Voice low, his lips twitched into a hint of a smirk. “You are not made of porcelain, like many seem to think of you at first glance. And I know more than anyone how much you hate being fussed over by strangers who would think you weak. Do you really think you can marry a man who will treat you like fragile glass? A gentleman he may be, but he will smother you until you can breathe no more.” 

She could of course, _explain_ to her husband that she needed no such fussing over herself and she could take care of herself. But with tensions high between kingdoms, the last thing she needed was to risk rocking the marriage this treaty relied on - at least, not until things had settled.

“I can, and I will.” The Queen-to-be reaffirmed, refusing to look away from his gaze. 

“All for the sake of our Kingdom, you would give up everything you had?” He murmured, taking another step closer and inhaling the scent of jasmine her perfume always held.

“Yes.”

“You’re content to leave all your friends behind and enter a loveless marriage, all for the sake of a treaty?”

_“Yes.”_

“Then you’re more stupid than I thought.”

Anger flared in her gaze at his words, cheeks reddening by her frustration. “If it’s idiocy to spare thousands of lives by handing myself over to ensure no war happens, then so be it, call me stupid.” It was her who was the one to take the final step between them this time, toe-to-toe as she stared up into his eyes with conviction. “Call me whatever you wish Laxus, no matter how hard you tantrum it won’t change the fact that you and I are never to be.” Even so close to the wedding, he seemed unable to comprehend that despite being a Prince, it didn't entitle him to everything.

His nostrils flared at her statement, and he opened his mouth to spew the same arguments she’d heard a hundreds time over in the past year.

“I won’t go back on my word, not for anybody. Not even you.” She stated, voice flat. The last time she had broken her word, she had unknowingly given a spy the information he needed to begin the catalyst that sparked the deaths of her entire family.

He scowled. “I can arrange to visit you for... diplomatic affairs-“

“I will not cheat on my husband for a few sordid nights with you.” She cut in, voice sharp. She wouldn't break any vows she made at the altar tomorrow.

...No matter how much she may long for it.

“And neither will you. In a few months’ time, you too will be married a princess, and then we shall both have to move on.”

His gaze which had been hard and closed-off throughout their conversation finally began to melt, the tenseness in his body gradually relaxing as he let her words wash over him.

It seemed she'd finally gotten through to him.

"Although..."

Or, perhaps not.

His expression was serious as he offered his next words. “Neither of us have taken vows to another yet, we still have tonight.”

Despite the way her heart ached at those words, Mirajane managed a small smile in return. “Wouldn’t that be putting all these past months of restraint to waste? I was quite clear on ending it.”

“And it has, you quite effectively smothered it dead.” He replied, matter-of-factually. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t indulge one last time.”

“One last slice of cake before the diet, hm?” She mused, offering no resistance as he moved closer.

“Something like that.” He murmured, hands moving up the length of her arms.

She wanted to be strong and deny him, since this would no doubt only make it more difficult to let go.

But she was selfish.

And so was he.

So for one last night they'd lie together and forget everything else, before facing reality once more. When his hands reached her shoulders and fingered the straps of her dress, he paused for a moment, some of his bravado fading and showing the heartbreak and pain hidden beneath.

“You know I love you, right?”

She blinked in surprise at his abrupt confession, since neither had ever said it outright before. And, fighting back tears that threatened to come forth, she gave a small jerk of a nod. Leaning closer, hands grasped his shirt as she inclined her head towards his.

“And I, you."

She kissed him.

He kissed back.

And they were lost to one another for the night,


End file.
